Strangers on a Train
by Herochick007
Summary: Lily has a stalker problem. Sirius has a betrayal problem. Sirius has never really met Lily, just seen her on the train. He proposes a murder trade to solve their problems. Warning: graphic murder, drunkeness, dark themes, stalking


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #1 – Dentistry - ******Task #1 - Brushing:******Write about something being done daily**

**Writing Club January**

**Disney Challenge: . Keeping Promises: Write about someone trying to keep a promise.**

**Trope of the Month: 20 - Action: Pulling**

**Fabulous world of Comics: 4 - (Pairing) Sirius/Lily**

**Amber's Attic: 19 - Kali: Write about someone trying to destroy something negative in their life (Bonus)**

**Angel's Archives: 12 - Sinoceratops - write about someone coming to another's aid after a betrayal.**

**Film Festival: 7 - (plot point) killing someone**

**Lyric Alley: 13 - I wanna have control**

**Word Count: 760**

**Warning: Graphic murder, stalking, drunkeness.**

Lily glanced around the train car. It was nearly full. She could feel the handgun in her bag, feel its weight in her lap. This was not going to be easy, or fun, if she really wanted to admit it. When Sirius had first approached her a month ago, she'd told him to sod off. She was fairly certain he was homeless. Not to mention the fact he smelled like a wet dog. He'd been persistent though, she had to give him that.

"C'mon, listening won't hurt anything, would it, Kitten?" he'd asked. She'd smiled at the nickname. Kitten. Playful but dangerous. That described how she thought about herself at least.

"What do you even want?" she'd replied.

"It's simple. We don't know each other. You ride this train every other day or so, this week you've got a black eye."

"I ran into a door."

"Sure, and I'm the King of England. Look, someone did that to you, I recognize a fist caused shiner when I see one. I can help you?"

"How?" she'd asked. She hadn't told anyone about what had happened, not even her husband James.

"Simple, I'll take care of your problem, if you take care of mine," he'd answered. "Police are always looking for a motive, a why. But listen, Kitten, if you solve mine, and I solve yours, neither of us have a why. We'd also have alibis. We'd get away with it."

"You want to kill my stalker?"

"Yes, if you kill the rat who stabbed me in the back," Sirius answered.

"He'll really be dead? I'll never have to see his face again?"

"Yes. Give me his name, I'll give you yours and we'll never speak of this again once it's done."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Lily asked.

"You don't. You can trust me, or spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder in case he's there. In case, this time, this one time, no isn't enough, your fist isn't enough to keep him off of you."

"What did yours do?" she asked. "I'm not killing someone because of a petty grudge. If' I'm going to do it, I need to know he deserves it," she replied.

"Fair point, Kitten. He betrayed me, ratted me and my boyfriend out to my family. They're not the accepting kind if you catch my drift."

"What happened then?"

"They have people in high places, found a way to frame Remus for something he didn't do, just because of who he is, no I'm not telling you that, it's not important. What is important is Peter Pettigrew needs to die."

"Fine, deal. I'll take care of him if you make sure Severus never lays his eyes on me again."

The pair shook on it before Lily disembarked from the train.

It was less than a week later when the news reported finding a body. Lily didn't dare hope, but in her heart, she knew it was him. She was finally free of Severus' stalking. Sirius' family weren't the only people who had friends in high places. She knew a couple of people and soon had a small handgun, no registered to anyone. All she had to do was find Pettigrew and seal the contract.

Finding him had been easy. He drank himself into a stupor at the same bar every night. She caught the train there, waited for him in the alley. It was dark. The streetlights weren't working. She had to smile at the fact everything seemed to be coming together. She watched Pettigrew stumble down the stairs, nearly falling over his own feet. He did end up face first in the dingy alley.

"Get up," she ordered. He scampered to his feet. He stared at her for a moment.

"Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter. What does matter is that what you did isn't about to go unpunished," she stated. She pulled out the gun. Peter's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Because things need to be taken care of," she answered. She didn't hesitate as she pulled the trigger. Peter fell to the ground almost soundlessly. She walked past his body, kicked it once for good measure. The river was close enough, she walked past it, tossed the gun, her gloves, and her blood splattered jacket into the water. She watched it sink and smiled. She knew she'd never see Sirius again, but she hoped he would find some peace in Pettigrew's death. Who knew listening to a random stranger on the train would make her life so much more peaceful?


End file.
